fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 02 - Revelation - Disturbance
Interval 02 - Revelation - Disturbance is the fifth mission of F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. After rescuing the missing Delta Force soldiers, the Sergeant makes his way through the Armacham Data and Research Center‏‎ in search of information on Armacham Technology Corporation's Project Origin and Project Perseus. Brief SITUATION: Contact has been made with an unknown mercenary force. Mercenary operatives are trying to obtain information relating to the Perseus Project. Captain Raynes and Lieutenant Chen are escorting the surviving Deltas from the building. MISSION: Discover the identity and goals of the mercenary force. Eliminate all remaining enemy combatants. Walkthrough On the other side of the metal detector is some body armor. Walk through the blasted out door into a large room with a giant cable running up the middle. Walk around on the catwalk through a door. Walk through this room, up some stairs, and into an office hallway. In this hallway, proceed past the bloody area and you'll witness a creepy moment. In the left room there is a message on the answering machine, and some body armor and a shotgun to be looted from the rooms. After collecting your goods, continue on through the door to the right of the elevators. Head through two doors and you will be confronted by three enemies in a mainframe room. There is some body armor in one of the corners. Walk through the door and onto another level of the cable room. Walk around to the small catwalk up to the cable if you want to get your hands on a LP4 Lightning Arc Weapon. Walk through two more doors and you will be faced with three Nightcrawler Light Soldiers. However, there are more of them in the room past the catwalks, and one will be using a HV Penetrator, which will cut through your armor. The green tanks can be shot at to explode, as well as the large block engines. In the room past the catwalk, there are two frag grenades, body armor, and a Medkit. Head through the wooden door. When you reach a darkened staircase, underneath them is an Armacham crate that can be bashed open for a Medkit. Go up the stairs to a room with pipes running horizontally across the floor. Look to the right in a little cubby hole for an air vent that can be bashed open. Crouch down and walk in the vent; at the end of the vent is a Health Booster. Crawl back out and fight with the small squad of Nightcrawlers. As soon as you get upstairs, four more Nightcrawlers appear through the door that you came through. A frag or two will take care of them. Collect the Medkit near the door and walk through. In the next room, there are more enemies. They like to hide behind the pipes, so get your shotgun (if you have it) ready. When they are all gone, walk through the door at the end and look to the left near the blue air tanks for the telltale green glow of a Reflex Booster. There are also frags, a shotgun, and body armor to be had here. Keep walking, and you will be in a room with lots of green explosive tanks. There is a Medkit hanging on the wall near the door. Walk through the door and back into another level of the cable room. However, the flashlight and Slow-Mo will be disabled. The cause for this will soon be visible, so handle the creepy vision until it ends. Walk on the catwalk and through two doors. Keep heading forward, and you'll end up fighting three or four Nightcrawlers in a semi-darkened room. Keep your flashlight on, and when you are done, head into the back room and collect the armor and go up to the catwalk. You will soon end up in a computer room that overlooks the giant cable room. Before you interact with the laptop, place a proximity mine in front of the double doors. Use the laptop, and three enemies and a portable turret will attack as you try to leave. If you placed the mine earlier, it will take care of the turret. There is some body armor amongst the desks if you need it. Head through the doors and you will be in a narrow hallway. In a room along the way, you will find a grenade launcher. Pick it up if you so desire, and head through the red door. In this next room, there are two standard Nightcrawlers and two Nightcrawler Elites. There are two circuit boxes that can be shot at to explode, along with two big block engines that will explode if damaged enough. Try to eliminate the two standard enemies before you engage the Elites, or they will take potshots whilst you are fighting the others. If you are having trouble, run back to the doorway and engage them there, as they won't follow you. Also, you can just run up to the catwalk and flee out of the other door on the other side of the room if things become too difficult. Whichever you choose, head through the door on the other side of the room and look to the right for a Medkit. Keep going until you have to enter a janitor's room. Head on up the ladder, and crouch to get into the vent. At the end of the vent, smash the vent cover to drop down into a bloody hallway. Follow that hallway and then open the wooden door to a cutscene and the end of Interval 02. Trivia * You can kill the Nighcrawler in the Elevator before the doors shut, this can be best done by Slow Motion. * There is an invisible wall during the scary part with the Perseus Compound generator, the player and any type of Grenade will not go through, but bullets can. * In the same scary moment as said above, if the brightness is on or the player looks in the right spot, the ghost will appear out of nowhere. Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:Perseus Mandate intervals Category:Perseus Mandate Walkthroughs